One Spring Evening
by ElphieFaeThropp
Summary: When a random spring thunderstorm brings up bad memories for Elphaba, all Galinda wants to do is help her feel better. Musicalverse. Rated T mainly because I am paranoid. Okay, maybe there's some T stuff in here...


**I was in the mood for something fluffy and Gelphie, so I just wrote this little drabble/oneshot thingy. Enjoy. Musicalverse because I don't think I could pull off bookverse Elphaba or Galinda.**

**I do not own any characters, ideas, or anything else of that like from Wicked.**

* * *

Elphaba Thropp was on high alert. She always was when a random thunderstorm decided to show up on a seemingly normal fall spring evening. But she tried to hide how nervous she was by immersing herself in a book about Animals and their history in the Vinkus.

Galinda Upland, on the other hand, was nearly bouncing with excitement. She loved thunderstorms. The deep rumblings and flashes of light amazed her, and she wanted nothing more than to drop what she was doing and go run around in the heavy downpour. She looked over at her roommate, her girlfriend, now, for about a week or so. She could tell that something about her was a bit amiss as she studied her, but she didn't think much of it at the moment.

"Elphie?" She got up from her bed and walked over to Elphaba's, lifting the comforter up and sliding in beside the green girl. "Elphie? Elphie Elphie Elphie?" she dramatically flopped into Elphaba's lap, wiggling her way between the girl and her book, trying to nudge the book away with one hand. "Elphieeeeeee…"

Elphaba couldn't help but to allow a small smile to grace her sharp features as she closed her book, using her finger as a bookmark. She looked down at the blonde girl, brushing some hair away from her eyes with her free hand. "Yes, my sweet?"

"Come play in the rain with me?" She batted her eyelashes, hoping the simple movement would affect the girl's decision. But Elphaba did nothing but tense visibly.

"Absolutely not."

Galinda was a bit crestfallen and pouted. "But why not?"

"Because I said so." She looked away from the blonde in her lap, blinking a bit to clear the unwanted tears that were springing into her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Elphie, it'll be fun. You'll see." The blonde stood up, trying to pull the green girl with her as she headed towards their door.

"I said no!" Elphaba's outburst rang loud and clear as both girls fell silent and motionless. Elphaba turned away and opened her book rather viciously, determined to go back to reading. Galinda, on the other hand, watched the green girl silently. She was shocked when she saw a single tear trail down her cheek, quickly wiped away with a green hand.

"Elphie…" She slowly made her way back to the bed, sitting down next to the green girl and wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her face in her shoulder. "It has to do with your mother… doesn't it?" The blonde looked up at the green girl, waiting patiently to see if she'd get a response.

Elphaba nodded slowly. "It was a night like this when my mother died. That's all…"

Galinda frowned a bit, tilting her head before resting it back on Elphaba's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Elphaba." She felt terrible for having suggested the idea, and she wanted nothing more than to make the green girl feel better.

"You had no idea," Elphaba said simply, still not looking directly at the little blonde.

"Just a second, Elphie." She stood and ran to her closet, changing into a simple nightgown and popping back out when she was done. She quickly made her way back over to her roommate's bed and slid back in, snuggling up against her warm girlfriend.

"Galinda, what in Oz' name are you…?"

"I'm gonna make you feel better." Galinda nodded profusely before taking Elphaba's book right out of her hands, setting it down on the bedside table.

"Hey! I was reading that…" Elphaba scowled at the little blonde, but she was unfazed.

"Not anymore you aren't. I'm going to distract you from that thunderstorm better than any silly old book could even hope to."

"And how do you propose you're going to do that?" Elphaba shot back.

"By doing this…" Galinda looked up at the green girl, down to her lips, and then back up to her eyes as she slowly closed the distance between the two. Elphaba's tension didn't go unmissed by the petite blonde, but she didn't let it trouble her. She kissed her again and again, soft, sweet little kisses, as she wrapped her arms around Elphaba's neck, accidentally pushing her back against the bed, causing herself to be sprawled on top of her. She pulled away, a silly grin on her face, and she was delighted to see a similar grin on Elphaba's face.

"Why, Miss Galinda, this is quite the… predicament we have gotten into…"

Galinda pressed her forehead against Elphaba's. "Are you complaining?" she murmured, moving to press kisses down the soft green skin of Elphaba's neck.

"Not at all…" The green girl moved to wrap her arms around Galinda's waist, moving her own lips to the pale neck in front of her, biting the soft skin playfully, grinning when the petite blonde gasped.

"E-Elphie! What if people see that?" She pressed a hand to the dark mark now residing on the underside of her neck.

"Well, then, I guess they'll know that you're mine." The raven-haired girl smirked and lowered her lips back to Galinda's own soft pink ones. Galinda responded eagerly, moving her hands up rake her nails through Elphaba's dark hair as the kiss deepened, leaving each girl more and more breathless.

Without warning, Elphaba rolled them over, leaving her on top and Galinda pinned under her, which only made Galinda giggle.

"_You_ are silly, Elphie." She giggled again.

"Oh, _I'm_ silly, hm?" She quirked an eyebrow as a little characteristic smirk appeared once again. "Well, what if I did… this?" Without any further warning, she ran her long fingers up and down Galinda's sides as she tickled her, causing the petite blonde to squirm underneath her.

"El-phie… Elphieeeee, that's not f-fair…! You know I'm t-ticklish!" the blonde cried between giggles, trying her best to worm her way away from her girlfriend.

"It's perfectly fair, in my opinion." She continued to tickle the squirming girl, running her hands across her stomach and under her chin, secretly loving the sound of the blonde's bubbly laughter. After what felt like hours to Galinda, she finally let her hands fall away from the blonde, only to wrap her up in her arms and move so they were laying side by side.

Galinda pressed her forehead against Elphaba's as she giggled breathlessly, trying to catch her breath again. When she finally caught her breath, she grinned at Elphaba. "Feel better now?"

Elphaba grinned and nodded. "Why, yes, I do."

Galinda smiled and pressed her lips to Elphaba's again softly. "Good." She kissed her again and again, and once more, just for good measure. "So do I."


End file.
